Front-mounted boom sprayer vehicles and rear-mounted booms sprayer vehicles offer different advantages. Typical sprayer booms have breakaway joints with hinges integrated directly into end wall or caps of secondary boom segments. The breakaway joints allow breakaway boom segments at the outer ends of the boom to pivot in a rearward direction or opposite as forward travel direction of the sprayer vehicle for both front-mounted and rear-mounted booms if the breakaway boom segments touch the crops, the ground, or run into an object. This makes typical sprayer booms mono-directional, whereby front-mounted and rear-mounted booms are not interchangeable because using one for the other application positions the breakaway joints to pivot in the wrong direction. That is because in order to use an exact boom configuration for front-mounted and rear-mounted applications, the boom has to be rotated 180-degrees for the other application. That is because the vehicle mounting surface(s) of the boom must face the vehicle in either application, whereby the vehicle mounting surface(s) of the boom faces rearward in a front mounted boom application and forward in a rear mounted boom application.